Apologies, Forgiveness and Reconcilements
Forgiveness is perhaps the hardest thing anyone can do, because the things that truly need forgiving are usually those that hurt the deepest. There are few things why the heroes should forgave the other or redeemed villains: *For lying and tricking them since the first movie, etc. *For betraying them. *For killing their family, friends or love ones. *For selfishly disowning a friend or a family member. *For trying to take over the world. *For what they have done, their actions, all the troubles that they have caused, or their bad behaviors. Examples *Squidward apologizes to SpongeBob for playing a nasty prank on him at the Krusty Krab. *Max apologizes to Goofy for selfishly disowning him as a father. *Megamind apologizes to Minion, who disguised himself as the Warden for their argument after they got seperated. *Darkwing Duck and Gosalyn reconcile after defeating Negaduck. *Dustin Brooks and Tori Hanson forgives Shane Clarke for what he did in order to work together as a team. *Darkwing Duck apologizing to Gosalyn for lying to about being grounded in a desperate attempt to protect her from Taurus Bulba, who was resurrected by F.O.W.L. *Bart Simpson apologizes to Samantha Stanky for getting her put into an all-girls' Catholic School by her overprotective father after notifying him of her forbidden romance with Milhouse Van Houten. *Joe Carey forgives B'Elanna Torres and working together on a fresh start. *Timmy Turner reconciles with his parents after defeating Vicky in Maho Mushi. *Jason Johnston and Gunther Gibson reconcile with their parents after Maroone's defeat, and Stacey apologizes to her son for not listening to him. *James and Rachel Waltrip apologize to their son Andrew for not trusting him about Tabitha's evil nature, and Andrew explains that Elliot Shandling saved him. *Martin Fisherman reconciles with Josh Sanderson and apologizes for befriending Riley, and making him jealous. *Dracula apologizes to his friends for lying to them about humans being bad, because he lost his wife Martha. *Tokomon forgives T.K. Tadashi for believing Demidevimon's lies about Matt and the other kids and selfishly disowning him as a Digimon partner. *Alan Parrish reconciles with his dad after finishing Jumanji. *Anastasia reconciles with Dimitri after discovering the truth and defeating Rasputin. *Joseph reveals himself to his brothers and forgiving them. *Angelica Pickles apologizes to her father for wrecking his home office and running away. *Simba reconciling with Kiara for his overprotectiveness and later apologizing to Kovu for selfishly exiling him from before. *Tom Tucker forves Peter Griffin after he abandoned him for James Woods. *Princess Anna reconciling with her sister, Elsa. *Amethyst reconciles with Pearl from their fight. *Robin and Cyborg reconcile after defeating the muck monster. *Shrek apologizing to Donkey for his actions before he, Donkey and Dragon go to Lord Farquaad's castle in order to stop the wedding. Quote Gallery Joseph forgiving his brothers.png|Joseph revealing himself to his brothers and forgiving them. Squidward_apologizing.jpg|Squidward apologizing to SpongeBob for pulling an extremely nasty prank on him at the Krusty Krab. Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-9255.jpg|Kerchak finally accepting Tarzan in his dying breath. Nick forgives Judy.png|Nick Wilde forgiving Judy Hopps for her earlier discrimination against predators. File:Parallax216.jpg|B'Elanna Torres making up with Joe Carey for what they did and working together on a fresh start. File:Eppic14.jpg|Shane Clarke making up with Dustin and Tori for what he just did in order to work together as a team. File:ChannelChasersPt3-607.jpg|Timmy Turner reconciling with his parents after defeating Vicky in Maho Mushi. File:Jumanji-movie-screencaps.com-11109.jpg|Alan Parrish reconciling with his dad after finishing Jumanji. File:Anastasia_Dimitri_reconcile.jpg|Anastasia reconciling with Dimitri after discovering the truth and defeating Rasputin. File:Drake_and_Josh_reconcile_with_the_foam_finger_given_to_Josh.jpg|Drake and Josh reconciling from their foam finger argument. File:GoGo_comforts_Hiro.jpg|Hiro Hamada reconciling with Gogo and his team in order to work together and stop Yokai. File:Lilo_and_Nani_bonding_after_their_argument.jpg|Lilo reconciling with Nani after their argument about Lilo's future. VLCSNAP-2016-05-23-06h33m15s828.jpg|Monkey is forgiven by Team Hot Wheelsand accepted him as the new member of the team after he betrayed the Road Pirates File:RunawayAngelica-DrewHugsAngelica.JPG|Angelica Pickles apologizing to her father, Drew for wrecking his home office and running away from the Rugrats episode, "Runaway Angelica". File:S02e08_245.jpg|Bart Simpson apologizing to Lisa for destroying her centerpiece and reuniting with her. IMG_1124.PNG|Sunset Shimmer apologizing to everyone she hurt and the Humane six for her actions. IMG_1125.PNG|Sci-Twi apologizing to Sunset Shimmer for her actions as Midnight Sparkle File:1889023_10152134660631855_1438524692_o.jpg|Princess Anna reconciling with her sister, Elsa. File:On_the_Run_199.png|Amethyst and Pearl forgiving each other. File:Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-8654.jpg|Shrek's apology to Donkey before heading to Lord Farquaad's castle and stop the wedding. Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes